In the literature, compounds which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme cholesterol ester transfer protein (CETP) are proposed for the treatment of the cardiovascular disorders, in particular hypolipoproteinemia, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis.
Compounds from various chemical classes are described in the literature as inhibitors of CETP (WO 98/35937, WO 00/017164, WO 05/100298, US2002120011, US2002177708, WO 00/18724). Also, substituted tetrahydroquinoline derivatives (WO 06/063828) have been described, however substituted 1,3,6,7,8,9-hexahydro-furo[3,4-c]quinoline derivatives defined by formula I have not yet been described for the inhibition of CETP.
The aim of the present invention is to find new compounds particularly those which have valuable pharmacological properties, especially those which are active with regard to the enzyme CETP, such as e.g. 1,3,6,7,8,9-hexahydro-furo[3,4-c]quinoline derivatives. A further aim of the present invention is to discover 1,3,6,7,8,9-hexahydro-furo[3,4-c]quinoline derivatives which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme CETP in vitro and/or in vivo and possess suitable pharmacological and pharmacokinetic properties to use them as medicaments.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide new pharmaceutical compositions which are suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of cardiometabolic or cardiovascular disorders, particularly hypolipoproteinemia, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis.
Other aims of the present invention will become apparent to the skilled man directly from the foregoing and following remarks.